Under the Hood
by Mindy Morganna
Summary: I have taken the school cliche and run with it, sure. But hopefully with some stuff no-one else has done. All outlaws and friends will be included, as well as some guests from the show. No pairings yet, slash only if or when the gang are smashed.
1. The Boys and Girls are Back!

**Under the Hood **

**Hi you! Well, this is my first Robin Hood story and also my first AU/Morden fic so bear with if I make mistakes. I love Robin Hood and co. (Mmm…Will) and this has been in the pipeline for some time.**

**The chapter sort of follows the plot, really you just meet some of the outlaws, please tell me if something is unclear. The time skips around a bit I know, sorry!**

**Enjoy and review at the end yeah?**

**Chapter One: Meeting the future outlaws.**

**7:50**

The sound of morning rush hour was punctured by the painful and panicked warbling of an overexcited teenage, one half of a rather odd looking duo. He was short for his age, with probing, pale eyes and dirty blond hair. A polar opposite to the other youth, who was tall, with a messy brown fringe and a swagger, he looked confident and sure in jeans and a typical hoodie.

"Much." The taller boy said in an amused fashion "it would be a pity for you to have survived such an early rise and such a God-awful train journey to be killed by your best friend."

Much stared for a minute before the gentle tease hit home. "A lot of guys would be hurt by that Robin" he warned. Their banter continued as they approached a large building, just as the first bell went for lessons.

**7: 20**

Allen A Dale leaned casually against the lamp post, smiling. The grin was directed to a pretty girl with curly hair and a cute nose. However the flirtatious look was met with stony silence as she glared at him.

"Give it back." Her voice was cold and angry.

Allen shook his head "Sorry angel, finder's keepers!" And with that he sprinted away to the waiting bus, clutching a £20 note they had both saw fall from the girls pocket. She began to run after him, screaming curses. Two boys his age went to pay the driver as he leapt aboard.

"Girl trouble?" The brown-haired one asked "Yeah…something like that mate." Allen panted.

"You first then, we'll wait." grinned the boy pointing to the impatient driver as the cute-nosed girl gained ground towards the bus. Allen smiled as the doors hissed shut, and the girl turned on her heel and stormed off.

He waved at the two boys, chuckling as he heard the blond one shout "Now look

Robin, we're going to be late, and it's our first day! Typical! I knew it…"

**8:12**

Robin smiled at the teacher. They were late for registration and their new tutor wasn't happy, clearly his charm needed work.

Finally, the telling-off was over and the two looked across the tutor room for somewhere to sit. It was a great room, knowing the headmaster; Richard Lyon-Kingly had its perks. However the other kids looked liked snobs and bullies. Money and power are a bad combination around here Robin thought worriedly.

**7:57**

Will Scarlet pushed his long fringe from his large, anxious eyes and stared at the building. Why oh why did he apply for an upper scholarship here? It was an honour sure but not something that would earn him too many friends. He knew he was council dirt to them.

He shut his eyes, thinking of how proud hid father was, and how proud his mother would have been. Suddenly, something bumped into him and he turned to see an older guy, dressed all in black, glaring at Will from a sea of fallen textbooks.

"What the Hell are you playing at you little runt? Pick those up!" The young man looked like the worst kind of bully.

"You bumped into me, mate. You can pick them up." Will was surprised at his nerve, and regretted it instantly.

"Listen kid, that's not how it works, that's all you're good for, benefits scum like you. Don't make me hurt you."

Will realised he was going to be late, so he walked away, leaving the other to shout threats after him. Great.

**8:00**

The airport was busy as Djaq eased her way to the baggage carousel. The goodbye had been brief and this time tomorrow her first day of the rest of her life would begin.

As she weaved towards her rotating bag it hit her in a rush. The inevitable nightmare had really happened. She was miles from her warm, sunny home in a cold and baffling land. No parents or friends, just a taxi and an address of an unknown school in which she would soon become a pupil.

Her helplessness tore at Djaq's gut as she collected the bag and walked to the gates. Families reunited joyously around, yet they only served as a cruel reminder of what she had left behind.

**Well now, did you like it? Tell me please by reviewing and you will get a special mention! Open to criticism but no random hate please.**

**I wouldn't update until I see some reviews, I mean it!**

**Mindy.**


	2. Forming the Gang

**Alright? There is a lot more interaction in this chapter between characters, but also some violence. Mainly "Will wumpage" as some people call it. You should see how it ties in with the TV script though.**

**Also, thank so much to my first reviewers! Yay!**

**Djaq in a Box****: That is so kind of you to say! I love all your RH work too it was very inspiring if you don't mind me saying. If I haven't reviewed any I am really sorry!**

**Untitled Person:**** You know who you are! I agree that I love the old setting but you know when the Muses just won't leave you alone? Maybe when this is out of the way… Don't worry though; it won't be all iPods and emails!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Robin Hood,**

**But nether do you!**

**Onward!**

**8:25**

Much and Robin jumped as the first bell rang. They sat a little bewildered as the previously immobile kids became a thundering mass of bodies. Robin reached into the crush a grabbed the arm of a curvy brunette as she battled to the door.

"Listen love…" Robin trailed off as he recognised her from the bus stop. More to the point, she recognised them.

"You!" Her voice was low and annoyed. "Did it occur to you that you two let a thief take your place?"

"We didn't realise, very sorry." He smiled disarmingly at her. "The names Hood, Robin Hood. This is my greatest mate, Much."

The girl grinned, "its okay, if you didn't know…" She pushed her chest out a little further and spoke, catching on to the James Bond impression. "The name is Fitzwalter, Marian Fitzwalter." She flashed another smile. "Now piss off."

**8:26**

John Little leaned on his spade and thoughtfully watched the rabble of kids as they walked to their first lessons. He was joined by Roy, his fellow groundskeeper and together they observed the valiant attempt of a tall, dark-haired lad to pass through a group of six-formers wearing so much "bling" it looked like chainmail. One of them shouted at the boy aggressively but they were to far away to catch the theat.

"Doing the club tonight?" Roy asked.

John shrugged. "Why not? See what the new kids are made of I guess." Both men co-ran an unlicensed fight club every night for the pupils, it was a great way of forgetting his now ex-wife, Alice.

"At ten yeah? "

"Ten it is then Roy."

**7:00**

Richard Lyon-Kingly glanced around his office one last time. He sighed loud enough for his secretary to grin.

"You'll be fine sir."

"It's not me I'm worried about Sarah, it's the kids really." Richard was sure Mr Vasey would be up to the job of headmaster while he was away but... Oh why did Jury duty have to be at such an awkward time?

"Well, I'm off then. Take care Sarah, show Vasey the ropes and all. Bye" and he was off.

Sarah shook her head. Mr Lyon-Kingly may be a great headmaster but the new guy didn't look like he would care if she chatted on the phone all day. In fact, it looked as though he didn't care at all.

**8:01**

Among the children that thronged the corridors, a blond head dipped between them. Allen knew his next lesson was somewhere in this general direction, but his map was so confusing, why did they feel the need to mark the boiler room and not the art block?

However it was clear he wasn't alone in his confusion, nearby a gawky youngster looked similarly bemused.

"Hey you! In the orange top, lost eh?" Allen shouted as he battled towards the other.

"Ummm, yeah 'fraid so. Art?" The boy was fair with a long dark emo fringe and a bright orange t-shirt bearing the words "In the end, we remember not he words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." What an oddball thought Allen.

"That's it mate, now I'm not being funny or anything but seriously, what's with the map?" The boys nodded in silent sympathy.

"C'mon, I think it's this way. Let's try not to be late yeah." The boy walked off before turning to Allen. "What is it?"

The blond grinned. "Don't fancy cutting do you?" He asked slyly.

"No" was the blunt reply. So the two boys wandered towards the art block, one nervous, the other his usual cocky self.

**8:03**

Will was pleased to see they weren't late as him and the other boy struck their heads round the door. He really couldn't afford to be late, not if he wanted his scholarship in tact. But as he went to sit down his path was blocked by an imposing figure.

"Scholar scum?" The figure boomed in a threatening way, making it clear he already knew the answer.

"What did you call him?" The blond (he must get his name) asked in sheer surprise and anger. "Leave it" Will muttered, and then turned to the bigger student. "So?"

"So stupid, you sit over there." The guy pointed towards a miserable desk over in the corner, far away from the teacher or anyone else. Will opened his mouth but thought better. He already had one "meeting" today with an angry bully and he didn't need another.

"What about you?" The question was directed to the other boy as Will walked towards the desk. "Me mate? Army funded, Dad's a General isn't he?" Clearly that earned him a place in the middle of the room as the boy made no move to follow Will.

As the teacher called order however, Will couldn't help but sigh. All the materials and resources he could ever want lay around the room. He was so enthralled he nearly missed he name he had been waiting for on the register.

"Allen A Dale"

"That's me Mr" called the blond boy, the name suited him.

"And finally, our scholarship student. Will Scarlett?" Twenty eyes turned to stare at him as Will forced out a brief "yes". The mutters grew worse and he wanted to crawl away and hide. Or maybe die.

As the paper was handed out he noticed two other boys watching him intently. He assumed it was unfriendly but as he raised his eyes to them they smiled in a genuine fashion.

**9:10**

At first break Robin and Much wandered slowly from the dining hall. Much was thinking about the quality of the bourbon biscuits and Robin was eying up all the girls and half thinking about Marian. However their attention was diverted by a muffled yelp.

"Robin…did you hear that?" Much sounded nervous.

"Yeah I did." There was a concerned look on Robins face as they heard a distinct thumping sound. "Sounds like someone could do with a hand."

His face grew even graver as they rounded the corner and saw the sight before them.

Two older boys sat smoking a little way off. They casually held the arms of a furious Allen, one of the boys from Art class and, Much realised, the lad at the bus stop. But it was the other familiar face that worried them most. Will Scarlett, the shy kid who sat in the corner and clearly wasn't held in very high opinion by his classmates, lay on his side on the ground. His arms were wrapped around his head and his frame shook with the repeated kicks a broad and merciless figure rained down on him.

"STOP IT!" Robin thundered, suddenly looking a whole lot more scary. He hated pointless bullying, especially when he knew the victim was so outnumbered.

The young man ceased kicking Will and stalked over. "This is none of your business, piss off." Robin stood his ground. "Who do you think you are huh? Think it's cool to beat someone up just because they are cleverer then you?"

"My name is Guy Gisborne and I don't know who _you_ are but I suggest you pretended you never saw anything is you want a peaceful life." With that, Guy lashed out at Will, catching his head with his boot. The boy didn't even whimper and Much couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well _I _am Robin Hood. And unless you feel like explaining yourself to my good family friend Mr Lyon-Kingly then kindly step away. That's it, now get lost."

"You'll pay for this Hood, basterd." Guy and his cronies stormed off, letting Allen fall forward.

"Will, Will mate speak to me." Allen's voice was panicked as his new friend managed little more than a pained groan. "You son-of-a-bitches!" he yelled after the leather-clad retreating backs of Guy and co. It was a mistake of course; Guy turned around and started advancing back towards the group.

"Whoops." Muttered Allen, backing up a little. Robin glared at him and stepped protectively in front of the others.

But before anyone could come to blows another voice rang out, a girl.

"Guy, come on with me, I need help with my prep." Marian lingered over the word "prep" in a way that suggested it wasn't academic goals she was striving for.

Like a dog on a leash, the enraged pupil turned, his face softening. "Coming babe" he grinned, smirking at Robin as he left. In his haste he failed to see the look that passed between the Robin and his supposed girl.

**9:14**

Allen felt ashamed. It wasn't an emotion he was used to but watching your closest friend and a good guy get beaten to a pulp does that to you sometimes. He watched Will sit up slowly, wincing.

"Thanks mate, we owe you one." Robin nodded at Allen. "Was the money really hers?" He said, referring to the bus incident. Allen shrugged awkwardly and Robin turned back to Will.

"What did you do to Guy?" He said gently, helping the lad rise.

The reply was bitter but resigned. "He knocked into me earlier and I refused to pick up his mess. And I exist, that's it really. Oh, thanks." Will smiled tightly as Much offered him a leftover biscuit in silent empathy.

"Where to now?" Much asked the others, breaking that silence.

"Well, I should go, thanks guys for the…y'know, help. The dark-haired boy waved his hands vaguely and made to walk away.

"Hold up a minute, if you walk away now then later or tomorrow Guy will lay into you harder then ever."

"Do I have a choice?" Will asked him, his huge green eyes sad.

Robin grinned and gently tapped Wills chest. "Martian Luther King was right boys; we remember the silence of our friends. Stick with us Will, and you Allen, join the gang and all that." Much nodded vigorously and Will broke into a massive and hopeful grin.

"Your gang? There are only four of us!"

Robin nodded sagely. "More will join us A Dale, more will come…"

**Whoa, that turned out longer than first thought! But you liked it right? Tell me by – it's not rocket science- reviewing!**

**Some of that was a little OOC maybe so sorry about that. It wouldn't always follow the TV script so closely, I may well delve into series 2, what do you think?**

**P.S If this kind of thing interests you then as I write this I imagine they all look like they do in the second season. Mainly because the boys are better looking! Especially Will, at the start he looks like a five-year-old on ketemine but in series 2….**

**Review or I'll never speak to you again. Ever.**

**Mindyxx**


	3. The End of the Start

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night-time! Another day, another chapter, and still so few reviews. However thank you to…**

**Lara Wood: ****Thanks again for your review, from now on I am going to leave out the time thing unless strictly needed okay?! Or is there something else that is confusing, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Robin Hood,**

**But nether do you!**

"Then she is all flirty and stuff and I am in with a chance when this massive bloke appears and I'm not being funny or anything but I ain't suicidal…" The voice floated down from a far away corridor as Djaq was hurried along the passage way. This was her fourth day and still just as confusing as the first. Not knowing what else to do she followed the sound of the speaker.

The voice stopped as he saw her. It belonged to a grinning, confident looking boy with gelled dark blond hair and cheeky smile. The story he was relating was directed to three other lads. One was small and didn't look very blessed in the little grey cells, but his face was kind. The other was taller, shaggy brown hair and an equally sure but less cocky, friendlier smile.

"Are you lost?" This was coming from the last boy, his long arms were folded and his wide green eyes looked concerned. She also noticed a large bruise shadowing his jaw.

"A-A little maybe, do you know where room C5 is please? It's my tutor room…"

"That's two down from our room isn't it Robin?" Said the smaller boy, "We'll take you." Djaq smiled gratefully as Robin peeled himself away from the doorframe.

"Sorry err…" "Djaq Saffihah" "Yes, sorry Djaq but I promised I would speak to Mrs Powder about my chemistry prep, Much you take her okay?"

Robin gave her an apologetic look and nodded at the others before hurrying away.

"Well, it's been fun, Much, Will… Djaq. Catch you at break yeah?" The blond one said cheerily.

"See you in maths Allen" was Wills' reply

"Is that next?"

"I'd love to say no but I was taught never to lie."

"I haven't done my prep Will! I'm dead meat!"

"No."

"Please, I promise this is the last time I copy."

"You said that last time, do it now." Will waved at Allen and turned away, leaving him to sprint off. However he was met with empty air, Much and the pretty, exotic girl had clearly got bored.

**Later, Lunch Time.**

Robin stretched out on the grass. The last few days of the sun were not to be missed. Will stirred beside him, rolling on his back and gazing into nowhere, thinking about something troubling from the look on his face.

Allen, by comparison, began to hop up and down excitedly, waving to a girl far away "Its Djaq guys, remember her?"

"What, oh yeah. Is she alone?" Robin asked sleepily.

"Nooooo, with some other joker, a guy."

Will glanced over. "The Guy or a guy?"

"The latter, Thank God" Robin confirmed. "Look Will, you shouldn't be scared of him you know."

"I am NOT scared of Guy" protested the horizontal figure. Allen smirked "it's because you can't defend yourself mate."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't, look I'll prove it." Allen grabbed Will and pulled him up. "Fight me."

Much sat up in alarm, raising his eyebrows at Robin. "Stop them" he hissed as the boys squared up to each other. Robin looked at him like he was mad.

John finished lugging the heavy gravel across the lawn and lumbered towards the large, secluded trees where he usually ate his lunch. However it was clear tat the prime location had been taken. With a sigh he turned away, but suddenly heard loud and violent noises coming from the direction of his favourite tree. He hurried closer.

Allen wondered what he was doing on the ground. He rarely lost fights, but Will was better then he looked. As the apparent winner loomed over him his testosterone-fuelled ego kicked in and his fist collided with Wills still tender ribcage.

However before Will keeled over completely his foot shot out and hooked Allen's ankle, tripping him up.

Robin decided enough was enough and grabbed Allen's shirt, but at that moment Allen was falling and bringing Robin down in Will's legs. Yet before he hit ground Much seemed to acquire super strength and dragged the two boys up again.

Will craned his neck and realised that unless Much had also grown a beard and aged 20 years it probably wasn't him. The man was wearing a groundskeeper uniform and a half angry, half admiring look.

"I assume that was a friendly fight" he rumbled. Robin nodded, helping Allen to his feet.

"Aye, it was. They were simply trying to prove a point. Hope we didn't disturb you." The apology was served with a warm smile.

"No, in fact I was impressed. Here, take this and think about it." With that he walked quickly away, slapping Robin so hard on the back he fell over.

"Fight Club, 11:00pm-1:00am. The Camp, Forest Road." Will read on the card John had given them.

Robin snatched it from him and grinned. "Perfect."

Much looked at him in horror. "Are you mad Robin? We can't go, think of all the schoolwork and revision we have to do! I knew something like this would happen, I knew it would…"

"Shut up Much!" Laughed Allen "it will be fun!"

"I'm going" stated Will calmly, rubbing his ribs gently.

"And me" grinned Robin. "I heard some idiots talking about it in tutor. Guy and Marian are going."

Allen looked excited, Will's face gave nothing away and Much looked nervous. He was sure someone was going to come away hurt and humiliated, the worry was who.

**Hmmm, not really 100% happy with this chapter really. It felt a bit OOC. But tell me what you think, even if you hate it. Please review, don't become nameless stats on my traffic! No updates without reviews!**

**Mindy x **


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Hello dear reader who WILL review won't you (cue to nod head and err review later.) Because the lack of reviews makes me feel sad.**

**But for the lovely dear people who did review…**

**Novindalf: ****Thank you so much! I checked your profile out of curiosity and saw you are an English Tolkien/Spooks fan and love acting like me! Small world huh? I will try and keep it original as I can.**

**marion: ****Thanks, I am glad you like it! If there is anything you want to say about please don't be shy!**

**lolzie: ****I am glad you think it is original, many thanks for commenting and sorry for the wait!**

**So, let us continue…**

"I'm really not sure about this Robin…" Much muttered under his breath as they sneaked along the boarding house corridor. He was shushed fiercely and bit his lip as Robin let them out into the cool night.

"See? Piece of cake." Grinned Robin as they hurried across the pristine playing fields towards the tree they had spent lunch fighting at. The boys could make out Will and Allen huddled under the branches.

"Blimmin' freezing. Took you two long enough." Clearly Allen didn't do normal greetings. But this clearly wasn't a normal meeting place.

Djaq wrapped her coat closer to her and walked quickly round the corner of Forest Lane. She had expected a small, dirty house but the reality shocked her. Rows and rows of smart and expensive looking houses lined the clean street leading to a massive village green with a small wood at the end. However none of the houses where called The Camp, no matter how hard she looked.

Before she could get too worried the sound of footsteps alerted her. She turned to see four people moving towards her and the breath hitched in her throat.

Remembering the classes Bassam her self-defence teacher had giving her she widened her stance slightly and tensed her body. The first figure loomed out of the darkness at her and she kicked him between the legs.

Much fell to the ground, his eyes bulging. The others caught them selves between laughter, pity and worry as the attacker pushed back its hood.

"Djaq?" The surprise in Robin's voice was evident.

"Much, I am so sorry! I thought…are you okay?" she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, why did she lash out without even checking?

"No I am not!" Blustered an angry Much. "Didn't you think?"

"Truly I am very sorry…" She trailer off, feeling small and foolish. A voice cut through her fog of embarrassment.

"I wouldn't worry too much, he has had it coming for a while let me tell you." Allen grinned at her cheekily. She returned it weakly. "Are you going to this club?" She asked ambiguously, hoping they were. Robin nodded the affirmative, smiling at her in frank admiration. "No wonder John wanted you around" he laughed.

Suddenly Will spoke up shyly, but Djaq noticed they all turned to listen. "We're going the wrong way, we've passed The Camp."

"Trust me ummm…Phil, I have checked all the houses so far. None of them are called this name." Djaq spoke confidently but knew she had made a mistake as the gang started giggling, even Much.

"Yes I know that, but The Camp is not a house, it's a…"

"A clearing." Robin finished the sentence, pointing to the clump of trees on the far side of the park stretching away from them. A tiny light emitted from it and the faint sound of singing could be heard.

Once again Djaq wanted to strangle herself, she was normally so in control, so focused and knowledgeable. "Ohhh, I-I see, lets…go them shall we?" She trotted off, Robin falling into step beside her and a forgiving Much flanking her other side. Robin asked about school so far and made her laugh with his gentle jokes.

Allen leaned over and whispered in Wills ear. "Look mate, I know you are gagging for it but if she doesn't even know your name can I…y'know?" Will rolled his eyes at his friend. "I am not gagging for it Allen, _you _are. I'm not really interested." The statement was greeted by a worried silence.

"Will…you're not ummm, gay are you?"

"N-no no, Allen please…" He stuttered in embarrassment.

Before Allen could reply the others called to them to hurry up as the group moved towards the clearing.

It turned out the "small clump of trees" were rather larger, more of a wood really. But the light was strong enough to guide them into The Camp.

"Blimey…" someone whispered reverently as the five of them gazed at the sight before their eyes.

Instead of a proper building or even clearing, was a large, grotty and utterly unexpected…tennis court.

The net had long been taken down and grass grew in cracks. Tarpaulin was stretched over one end to create a simple shelter and a few mats lay scattered around. It was deserted but for two men smoking under the makeshift roof, hidden in the gloom. One waved them over, a beer can in his hand.

"What do you want huh?" John yelled at them, he thankfully didn't sound drunk, just surprised.

"Remember us, from lunch? It is Robin!" Shouted Robin, as they came closer to John, who squinted then laughed heartily.

"Robin Hood? And the other boys? Great to see you lads, ah…Djaq?"

"Yes, it is I" Djaq nodded, smiling. The other unknown man scowled. "Going to introduce me then?" John chuckled. "This is Robin, Will, Allen, ummm Much and Djaq. Found the boys having a massive punch-up and later Robin helped me put some rowdy toe-rags in line. Saw Djaq put a sixth former in a headlock." He breathed out heavily, clearly unused to saying so much, "And this is Roy, fellow groundskeeper." Much remembered seeing him around the school.

"So, not being funny but this club thing yeah…" Allen looked around pointedly. "Anyone else coming?"

"You're all early; most don't come until eleven, half past." Said Roy, shaking his head. "They bring all sorts but what can you do?" He shrugged.

"Still, come and sit down over here." John walked towards the canopy and the others followed in. "Beer?" Allen and Much accepted but the other three declined. Robin felt bold enough to broach the question he had been wondering all night.

"Is Guy Gisborne and errrm, Marian Fitzwalter coming?" He deliberately ignored the muffled giggles behind him. John nodded and Roy said "most likely. Why, got a bone to pick with them?"

"Yea, something like that." Robin gazed out into the night. "He 's got a bone alright." Sorted Allen, causing Will and Djaq to blush and stare at their shoes and Much to punch him in the arm. Hard.

Will sensed his unease and turned to the older men. "This place is incredible, how..?" "Glad you asked that." John said, launching into a brief history. "It's almost overgrown but it's the best."

"Used to belong to the house up yonder" Roy enthused as he took over the story. "But it was forgotten until three years ago, old student found it. Told us and well…" he spread his arms wide. "It is, was, perfect. Locals are a bit scared but hey."

Suddenly Djaq stiffened. "Can you here that?" She hissed at them. "Yeah…someone's coming. Loads of people." Will stated, tilting his head. Sure enough, the sound of laughter echoed through the trees.

"Oh _Guy_, you really are the _best._" A female voice floated over to them as the rabble grew closer.

John turned to Robin gravely. "Sounds like yer man. But I won't have any violence okay, play nice."

"Guy doesn't know the meaning of playing nice! Have you seen what he did to Will?" Robin growled and swung round as his new worst enemy and the girl he was falling in love with (plus lots of henchmen) burst into The Camp.

**Sorry if you were hoping for the culmination in this chapter but I wanted to experiment with the setting and how Djaq slotted in. Hopefully some suspense has been built up and you like the camp too. Oh and review please, I can read traffic and lots of you aren't!**

**Love and peace etc. Will try to get some Robin/Marian angst in the next chapter and some violence too.**

**Mindy**

**x**


	5. Scattered in the Storm

**Well hello there my little friends…although you are all maybe taller then me, being that I am on the slightly mini side….what am I talking about?**

**Thanks as always to…**

**marion: ****Here is ummm…more story!**

**Djaq in a Box: ****I felt very sorry for Will and Much but it had to be done! I am sure she will redeem herself though! And thank you for saying this story is awesome, it made my day!**

**Novindalf : ****Am still really embarrassed about the mix-up, that is what comes for copying and pasting I guess, did you get the message explaining? If I can make it up to you please just say and I am glad you are still enjoying the story!**

**Let's go!**

Marion felt something like panic as Guy's eyes met Robins across the court. She had been preparing for a moment with Hood for a few days now but not like this…her eyes met the only other female in the area. Djaq and she were partners in Physics, and although Djaq was reserved she was very clever and a tentative friendship was growing between them. But now she looked just as worried as Marian felt.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Guy realised that he could have come up with something a little more original, but his cronies sized on it in a flash. "Make that a bitch" one grinned suggestively at Djaq. "Or two" said Guy, pointing at Much and sneering.

That was all the incentive Robin needed. He strode forwards and rolled up his sleeves.

"Listen Gisborne, I don't know who you think you are but you don't run this school. Everyone is important, everyone! So you _don't_ insult, degrade or beat up _my_ friends, got it?

There was a silence, all the time Robin needed. "Still need time to process that thought? Can't ickle Gizz-Gizz understand big bad Robin?"

Some of the people hanging on the fringes of the group laughed and Guy growled, lunging towards Robin with about ten others following him.

Allen and Will had a split second to choose; fight or flight? But Djaq made it up for them, flipping a huge lad over her back as he charged towards her. Not wanting to be outdone Allen punched some idiot and looked around.

The place was in chaos. All the people that had been silently gathering had either fled or started fights of their own over personal issues. Robin and Guy were nowhere to be seen but John grabbed Allen and rumbled in his ear "go, get gone NOW! The police will be here and if you get caught…" he shook his head. "GO!"

"Much, Will, Djaq? ROBIN!" He shouted but no-one replied, dodging another kick he backed off to the outskirts of the melee and smiled in admiration. Clearly Fight Club was popular and the rabble was wonderful. However his well-trained ear caught the sound of faint police cars and he knew it was time to scarper.

"Allen?" He turned and saw Much, breathing heavily and shaking his head. "Wherever he goes…it's galling, all the fighting!" "Yeah, yeah, where are the others?"

Much looked blank, "I-I assumed they were with you…"

"You two, Run!" John shouted up to them, kids scattered as flashing cars roared into view "C'mon, let's scarper!" Allen sprinted off and Much couldn't help but follow.

He didn't know where he was going or who was chasing him. His feet tripped over branches and stones but he never fell. The noise did not recede, dogs howled and barked behind and voices shouted him to stop, give up…

Will wasn't the kind of boy to start fights or even end them, but fate had dealt him a hand of cards with a steel edge and him and his brother grew up in boxing rings and backyard scrapes, yet he fought out necessity, not pleasure. The earlier beating he had received was relatively little compared with others he had endured, what surprised was people tried to help him.

His ribs screamed at him to stop but fear drove him on and on, deeper into the forest. As the trees thinned his running silhouette became obvious to the pursuers, and he knew it was over. The chase, his scholarship and any chance of a decent life crumbled before his green eyes. That is, until an unmarked car pulled up beside him.

"Get in."

He didn't know why he did it but he did. Climbed into the door and shut it. It revved into life before he even turned to look at the driver.

**Yeah, I know it's a real short one. But I want to keep you on edge and hopefully have a few surprises in store. Are Robin and Djaq okay? What will Allen and Much do? Will John be in trouble and is Will safe?**

**Want to find out, review!**

**Mindy**

**x **


	6. Roll up!

**Ok, first things last, and finally-Sorry. Sorry, for not updating in so long. Sorry for not telling all my readers, you guys are amazing and I feel so awful about it.**

**My Robin Hood craze dimed a little and I just really struggled to get this story going again. However I was reading it over and I discovered it wasn't bad. So, here we are again.**

**Disclaimer: They refused to sell me Robin Hood because it seems a lollipop and a £5 voucher for a garden centre in Bristol isn't a fair deal. Boo. **

**Sorry in advance for the grammar and spelling, not beta you see**

Robin ducked Guy's fist and landed a kick in the other boy's chest. He debated really doing the bully over, but he was far too much of a gentleman to kick a rat when it's down. Besides, he had a gang to find.

He slipped out of the punch-up, just as the police cars screeched to a halt at the edge of the court. Robin made is way towards the crude shelter where Marian and two other girls huddled.

"Marian…"

"You ruined everything." This comment came not from the brunette but from a tiny blonde beside her. Mascara ran down her cheeks and her eyes looked over his shoulder to the brawl, now peppered with the long (and, seemingly rather brutal) arm of the law.

"Well, sorry and all love...but have you seen my friends?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes "you owe it to take us home…Robin."

He backed away, Marian had psycho friends. "Ladies, ladies, I would of course but my friends are out there somewhere and you know what they say: bro's before…um" They glared at him, maybe not the time or place.

"I'll come" finally she spoke. Marian looked at him with hard eyes, she wasn't, Robin realised, just another stupid giggly girl, she was spoiling for a fight.

"Why?"

"I'm not a ho. Plus, I already have a caution from the police."

Much was such a slow runner Allan grumbled to himself. The two boys had made it to the road again and slipped through back gardens. Nearly at the school, they could easily go back to bead and pretend they were never involved.

"Come on!"

"Slow…down!"

"Have you _ever_ worked out? I'm not being funny but…"

"Are….you…even…out…of….breath?"

"Nooope"

"Then…shut….up."

Allan bit back a snigger. "We're there now anyway mate." They slipped in through the fire escape-it was almost too easy- and began to creep down the corridor. Suddenly Much stopped dead. "Robin!" he gasped.

"Robin is a big boy now, he can care for himself. Now, what floor are we on anyway? Much?"

The boy was gone; Allan peered out the window in time to see a blonde head scramble over the wall and onto the street.

"For Hells sake!" The aspiring con-man guessed if Much was caught he would drop Allan in hot water too, best go after him Beside, it would earn him some kudos with Robin After the bus incident, he didn't seen to trust Allen. The boy was used to that, but for reasons unknown, he wanted Hood to trust him. Also, he had promised himself he would look after Will.

"I must be going soft, that or going gay" he muttered as Allen swung his body over the windowsill.

Will was almost too scared to look at the driver. In his moment of fear he had willingly thrown himself into the car of a total stranger, it could be a paedophile, or a drug dealer or a member of the Norfolk Mafia (he should probably cut down on the amount of Watchdog he viewed) or a serial killer or….

"I promise if you look at me you won't turn into a pillar of salt mate." The boy took a deep breath and prepared to meet the barrel of a gun or a prosthetic nose. It wouldn't be the first time.

Instead, the driver was simply…actually he look bizarre. His face was bejewelled and painted in swirling patterns and his hair was gelled into random points, streaked with white paint. His clothes looked like he had nicked then from a 13th century jester. But he was smiling, a genuine, amused smile of someone who knows they have made an impact.

"I know you…." Will had seen this man before, but where? Hopefully not on the news as the latest escapee from Rampton Secure Hospital.

"I know you know me, but do you know how you know you know me? Or how I know you know you know me?" The man grinned and swerved from the forest track onto tarmac road.

All Will knew was that this guy was a nutter, but he was slightly wiser then Robin when it came to witty sayings in bad company.

"Swear you'll be silent if I slip you safe and sound to sleep in your school?" He asked Will casually.

"I swear solemnly sir" Will vowed, instantly feeling like an idiot, he usually kept his love of wordplay quiet.

"Not bad, not bad Wordsworth"

"It's Will, and…thankyou."

"No Problamo amigo."

The car pulled up in a street Will recognised as being near the school. "Is here alright?"

"Yeah, and I don't know why you did it, but thankyou Mr….?"

"Jester."

"Jester?"

"It's a stage name, I was driving back from the rehearsals of A Midsummer Night's Dream, and surely you have seen the posters?"

Will realised that he had in fact seen this man grinning from a bright flyer advertising Shakespeare's most famous comedy.

"Oh, are tickets still available?"

"For you and your friends it's free." Will shook his head. "Why are you being so….magnanimous?"

Jester was silent for a moment. "I knew your mother William." There was silence in the car, then the man grinned again "plus I like a young man to have a good vocabulary." He gently pushed a stunned Will from the car and drove away before the lad could say anything.

Djac stepped over something, it was dark now, someone had smashed all the lights and she felt a little scared.

"Hello" she called softly "Marian? Robin? Allen? Much? John? Bill?" Nothing. The darkness seemed to intensify.

"Hey? Is someone there?" Another voice filtered through the trees "did someone say my name? Robin, if that is you I swear you are going to be very, very sorry when I find you. Every time I think you might stop-Ooommff!" Much's tirade was stopped by a soft finger on his mouth.

"It's Djac."

"Djac! Have you seen Robin?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone, I was hiding from the police…." She fought to keep the tremble from her voice. The two were silent for a while.

"Right." Realising Much was not a natural leader Djac decided to take matters into her own, more assertive, hands. "Let's get back to school, if they are not there by morning we come back out here-it's the weekend anyway-and look, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" Much's voice deepened about five octaves. "Much?"

"Nope, John Little, looking for stragglers I was" the big man flicked on a powerful torch and the three gazed at the devastation.

"Oh John…I'm sorry" her voice was soft.

"Nothing that's can't be fixed" he said sadly, looking at the broken glass, and ton down shelter. "No sign of Roy though, or your friends."

"We should find them" declared Much, far more heroically then he felt.

John shook his head "we go to the school."

The scholarship pupil was in no rush to return to the collage, no matter what the time was. He mulled over the words of Jester, it was the first time in years anyone had openly mentioned his mother. Will smiled, remembering that she would tell then about her acting, making then put on little plays. So lost was he in his memories he didn't notice a figure rush past until-

"Hang on_, Allen?"_

Allen turned at the sound of his name. He had barely registered the other person, but the skinny build and floppy hair was unmistakable. Relief rushed over him, but he quickly snapped back into funnyman mode

"Nah, I'm his doppelganger actually."

"I'm glad you're alright." Will sounded awkward, but sincere; Allen wiped a mock tear from his eye.

"How touching young William. Listen mate, Much has gone mental and run off to find Robin – can you help me look?"

There were a thousand reasons why "of course" was the wrong answer. It was easily past midnight, he had to be up at six for extra Latin (rule of the thumb: if it's free and keeps you out of the way-do it.), Much could look after himself, as could Robin….

"Of course" said Will.

John drove silently back up the streets, Djac sat beside him staring out the windows onto a sleepy vista of closed shops and midnight cats. They cruised past two figures jogging the other way, heads down, bodies tense.

"Those too looked like your friends, the two I saw fighting before" commented John.

"It is them! Djac, Djac its Will and Allen! Hey guys, GUYS!" Much yelped excitably out the window. John braked with a world weary sigh.

The two boys rushed up, smiles colouring their expressions. "Alright?" Allen asked nonchalantly, trying not to look out of breath.

"Seriously, are you alright?" the dark-haired boy asked, well, seriously.

"They're fine Will" John reassured him. _Will_ was his name. Shit, no wonder they laughed at her "are you getting in, we couldn't find Robin" she said it as a statement, not a question.

"Sure" the lads scrunched up next to a complaining Much. Will leaned forward to apologise for the trouble they had caused. After being reassured John didn't mind he went to pull is head back. "William." Djaq's voice was soft. "I am sorry I called you Phil, I-I guess I was so wound-up I forgot…." He blushed and stuttered "No, no it-it's not a issue. I have a forgettable face" he tried to ease their shared embarrassment with a self-deprecating joke. Surprisingly smooth thought Allen.

Djac wanted to say "No, you don't. You are far more then you give yourself credit for." But she didn't, later she would regret not telling him that, but for now they all simply sat back and worried about their missing friends.

**Wow, that was longer then I thought it would be. Oh well. Hope you noticed the two new character are both from the series, if you didn't get who Jester is I am seriously worried (season 2 by the way).**

**Still no sign of Marian and Robin, I am holding them hostage until you all review.**

**Until next time darhling….**

**Mindy xxx**


	7. Heart to Hearts

**Why 'ello there my pretties, fancy seeing you here! I am wondering if this story is ever going to climax…**

**Thankyou to….**

**Spideog: ****Lovely to have a new reader, it was wonderful to hear my story isn't clichéd, I can't say I can find many to read, even though I really would like to, so I have little idea what has been done before! If there (and this goes for anyone, please chip in) are things worth avoiding please tell me.**

**CourageFlame: ****Glad you still love it! I loved being added to favourites, I was so pleased when I saw, thankyou!**

**Djac in a Box:**** Thankyou for your kind message, and your empathy and encouragement, I hope you enjoy the following chapters.**

**Warning: Yes, naughty words and a bit of flirting, deal with it kiddos. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Robin Hood; now please excuse me while Frankie Boyle and I go campaign for less swearing on TV. Sarcasm is the body's natural defence against people thinking I make a profit on this.**

"Sgt Smith, please…"

"Look I'm sorry, you can see your loverboys just as soon as we have cautioned them ok? You're lucky your father got you off the hook." The policeman shot her a surprisingly sympathetic glance and sighed.

"You can wait here, if you really want. I'll telephone the school; we're nearly done anyway….coffee machine and toilets on the left down the hall." He smiled "you really need to clean yourself up girl, you look like a prostitute, what would your father say?" the officer thought to himself as Marian strutted in the direction he had pointed.

"This is bullshit."

"A miracle, it speaks!"

"You didn't say anything either."

"I spoke with my eyes."

"What…?"

"I said 'Guy, you are a dick'"

"C'mon here you arse-"

"Oi, you two shut up!" The irate policeman checking the cells banged on the door.

There was silence for a while, then-

"So, you and Marian" Guy clenched his teeth, to be stupid enough to get caught was one thing. But being in a cell with _him?_

"What about me and Marian?"

"I really sensed some conflict, some unspoken tension…."

"Hood…."

"Yep?"

"Shut the fuck up." Robin looked at him, he had no idea, he realised, that Marian had kissed him. Hard and wet, up against a tree with a small, manicured hand reaching under his boxers….if only she had the sense to do it a little further from the tennis courts.

As they were led away to different cells he saw her bra was ripped and her smeared, pink lips mouthed the words "I'll wait…you wait for me". Robin wondered if it was love, or simply massive sex appeal.

The boys were sitting on the window ledge of their shared dormitory. Allan rolled a joint in a way that almost, but not quite disguised the shaking of his hands. Much gave him a very dirty look and flounced inside, muttering about health and a life of delinquency.

"Allen, put it out."

"And waste it? Nah, you want one?"

"Don't be a dick." Will had a headache coming on, it was 5am and he hadn't had a wink of sleep, and he was worried.

"I'm going to check on Much, you stay hear and look out for…"

"Teachers?"

The brunette bit his lip, "Look out for Robin and Marian." Then Allen was alone in the cold outdoors. "Fuck up" he said, and ground the spliff to ash under his shoe.

Much was angry, and scared and downright fuming. He was tired of being dragged around with Robin like some novelty hand puppet, before being dumped when he wasn't "fun" enough. But Much was worried, terrified that he would lose his best friend – even though he wasn't always sure what made Robin worthy of that title.

"Alright there Much?" Will was a good person, held back by shyness yet with that burning ambition to make it on his own. It was a trait the blonde respected in people, that desperation to become _something_, without sponging off others – because he felt the same way.

"Yeah….just, resigned at this stage" his frankness and clarity surprised both of them.

"It's happened before" a statement, not a question.

"Yes. And it will happen again no doubt!" Much sounded a little more like his whiny, comical self now.

"You should get some sleep; I have to be up in an hour anyway so if anything happens…I'll wake you." Much nodded, and realised something.

"Will?"

"Hmmm?"

"I am _staving._"

**Just a bit of a filler chapter, and now we know where Guy and Robin are! I have made Marian into a bit of a slut…oops.**

**Review, or I kill a puppy, it's really that simple.**

**Mindy xx**


	8. LoseLose Situations

**Salutation earthlings and variations there upon…. I have had a pretty awful few days, so when I finally logged on you reviews cheered me up more then I can possibly say! You lot are amazing, the most dedicated and kind reviewers I have ever had the pleasure of writing for, thankyou.**

**Thanks everyone who had Favourited and Alerted this story, it's almost as good as reviewing (almost) and I love you all to bits. **

**Bookworm41 (chap. 6): ****Again, sorry I didn't get you in the last chapter and thankyou for your review, it's nice to be back!**

**Anonymous:**** I think you mean write more? Hope this is alright!**

**ifeelfreaky: ****It's ok! I am mainly an M/R shipper too, but trust me, at the moment this way works best for the plot…..at the moment (wink wink). Seriously? You are pretty dedicated! **

**Djac in a Box: ****Calm down! I would never kill a puppy…but you really shouldn't push me, you know what to do so Fluffy lives. I think I will rein in some of Marian's whoreish ways, but this is secondary school, and I didn't want to make her a sort of hormonal Mother Teresa. Thankyou very much, everyone says Allan and the Sheriff are really hard to write but I always struggled with Much the most, so I was so please that line worked. **

**Spideog:**** Yay! The puppy mortality gag is working beautifully. Sorry about the short chapters, but long ones take me weeks and the dialog feels chunky, so you will have to bear with me on the disappointing length… **

**Bookworm41 (chap. 7): ****I'm so glad people enjoyed that idea, I wish they could stay in there for longer, but at the same time I want it to be realistic, still, I can do dangerous tension (one hopes). **

**Disclaimer: ****As the philosopher Jagger said "you can't always get what you want" (soon to appear on one of Will's T-shirts). And I really want Robin Hood.**

"So, Miss Fitzwalter, I hear you have been a bit of a naughty girl now…hmm tut _tut_" Headmaster Vasey grinned wolfishly at the student. Marian swallowed; she had met this man before with her father. Vasey hadn't changed, the stubby beard and bad teeth, and of course, the devastating, sniping sarcasm- cleverly yet infuriatingly disguised in syrupy and patronising tones. She readied herself for the next, predicable comment.

"What would you _dear_ father say?" Resistance was futile, she knew that. This man held the keys to her father's happiness, so ultimately hers too. How many times, Marian wondered, had she blown off her friends to sit with him in a cold and featureless NHS ward. Listened to his stories of being Head Boy, Headmaster eventually, in this very school? Then, finally, the watery eyes and soft smile as he told her that her doing well in "his" school meant to him.

What was she doing, throwing it all away for some scruff newcomer? Guy was an arrogant prick of course, but an arrogant prick with money and connections. He loved too, in his own cold-hearted way.

"Why aren't you _LISTENING _to me?" Vasey shouted, half infuriated, half petulant. Marian pulled herself back into the present and murmured an apology.

"That's better, I would hate to have to tell Daddy his little girl was wasting her _precious _education…." He let the threat hang in the air. To her relief the phone rang outside and he motioned her away, she fled eager to escape. As she evacuated the room she heard Sarah say "very well Officer, send them back as soon as you can…yes, we can patch them up here…."

Vasey watched her go with a self-satisfied smile. Of course the girl would do anything to protect her father from discovering how slack she really was. Idiot child, no matter what she did, one day, one day _soon _Edward would pay for being….a twat. Oh, and the Head Boy and Headmaster of course, things that should have rightly been Vaseys. Still, in the mean time it was time to torture two of the most interesting student in the-in his school.

He was ready for them half an hour later, but let the boys sweat for another ten minutes. It worked, no matter how distant Gisborne seemed or how cocksure Hood looked, they both knew the trouble they were in.

"Well well, if it isn't our two little jailbirds, freshly cautioned! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Guy jerked up like a puppet on strings "I'm very sorry sir! It won't happen again." The slimy creep, where was his dignity? Rammed up his arse Robin imagined, surely no teacher would fall for that?

"Yeah yeah, haven't you got some first years to bully or an uninterested girl to chase? Shoo!" Gisborne smirked at Robin and strolled out, murmuring in Robin's ear "I'll say hi to Marian for you."

Robin was, perhaps for the first time, truly speechless in the face of authority. How the Hell did Gisborne get off the hook like that?

"Come now Hood, surely you understand I couldn't punish my own flesh and blood?"

"W-What?"

Vasey shifted in is seat "well, godson is practically family really."

"Sir, that's blatant favouritism!"

His headmaster stood up "oh come on Hood, you know that's the exact treatment you would have received from the previous ruler-I mean _headmaster_."

Robin glared at him "actually, Mr Lyon-Kingly treated us all the same….besides, _you_ are only temporary, what can you do?"

In hindsight, that last comment may have been better left unsaid.

"Is that what you think Hood? Trust me, in the time I am here you and your delinquent friends are going to have a very hard time. And is old L-K coming back? A clue: no."

Despite that fact Vasey had just let slip he was trying to take Richards place, loyalty for his friends won over and he leapt to his feet.

"My friends are not delinquents."

"Oh but they are." In a flourish that can only be pulled off with excessive practise (Robin knew-he practised) Vasey pulled a wedge of files from somewhere. "Sit down Hood; I have something to show you…."

"Much! Much….I saw, I saw Guy."

Allan stared at a panting Will incredulously. "You really are scared of him aren't you?"

"No you idiot! That means Robin is probably somewhere, I heard him saying something about Vasey teaching that git a lesson…who else would it be?"

The two best friends (although neither would admit it, "business partner" said Allan, "willing roommate" thought Will) turned to gauge Much's reaction.

It was elated, pure relief and joy lit up his features. Much visibly straightened up, before he was more hunched then Atlas, and he smiled. "Thank God" he whispered, and Will realised the soul-bearing conversation before had been forgotten. Robin was forgiven of everything; his sins had been simply washed away.

"Let's find him then! C'mon, where is he?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, he with Vasey."

Allen winced "that can't be good."

A knock on the door made them look up. It was Djac, fresh from the highly violent game of netball she played every Sunday. Who said being short hindered you?

"How was netball? Kill anymore girlies?" Allan, for his own reasons, found the fact Djac played in a skirt very sexy. Will, for his own reasons, found the fact Allan found it sexy very sexist. And understandable.

They give her a quick low down of the events, and although she looks pleased Robin was back, her face is still shadowed. "Boys, the changing room is past Vaseys office, if you tilt our head you can just see the Headmaster…."

"So?"

"I think Robin messed up, badly."

"I've heard all about you Hood. Chucked out of military school for fighting…."

"That's the point of military school; go get it out of your system!"

"SHUT UP!" Suddenly, Vasey is furious. His hand comes up and Robin is sure, certain the Headmaster will hit him, despite everything, he cringes.

Djac and the boys hared across the school, towards the Heads office. There wasn't any conversation or blueprint made. Will looked at them all and sprinted off, Much as already out the door and Allan grabbed her hand pulling her along, including her, welcoming her.

For a moment, time stands still. Robin is glued to his chair; Vasey is bringing his hand down so slllloooowwwly…it's like an out-of-body experience, except that it will possibly hurt.

….And the door is crashing open, and Much is shouting his name, and Allan is yelling something about a surprise Patrons visit, and Djac is barrelling towards him. It seemed only Will took it in, the raised palm and the fear, or maybe the others can't acknowledge it.

….And they're out in the fading sunlight, everything is coming back to normal now. Fatigue, hunger and a sense he has forgotten something important. Oh well, whatever it is it can wait.

As they prepare for bed his phone Robin is tired and besides, Djac has done a brilliant voicemail message pretending to be his personal secretary ( they tried to make Will be in the background making sex noises but he flat-out refused) so whoever calls deserves to listen to that.

If he had looked at the screen it would have said "Marian ;)" but he didn't, and whatever she needed to say was lost to the boyish snores of the night.

**P.S. Neil the computer is having a mid-life crisis at the mo, so if you have reviewed etc and its not up there that is because it havn't seem it, not because it pleases me not.**

**Review, or have Fluffy's blood on YOUR hands.**

**Mindy xxx  
**


End file.
